


When Ezreal Accidentally Finds a Top Secret Noxian Mining Operation

by WaveMoonstone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveMoonstone/pseuds/WaveMoonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal was on a trip to discover some highly valuable metal ore but accidentally finds a top secret Noxian mining operation in the Ironside mountains. As the head of security within the mine, how will Darius deal with punishing the mage for trespassing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ezreal Accidentally Finds a Top Secret Noxian Mining Operation

Ezreal always had a love for adventure and traveling; when he was only a child he spent most of the day wandering in every direction from his home, seeing how far away he could get and still back home in time for dinner. After the death of his parents, traveling and scavenging was what he did to survive and the only thing he could call home was the worn leather rucksack that held his treasures and nicknacks. Currently he was traveling along the Ironside Mountains that held massive quantities of ore such as iron, silver, and small quantities of other valuable metals. The one Ezreal was searching for in particular was one called mitidite, a sheer and flexible metal in very high demand and fetching even larger prices in the market. It is mainly used within high-ranking nobles armor or weapons as it withstood forces greater than regular iron or steel. It along with other ores and the other metals of war were being collected in mass quantities driven by a savage war between Demacia and Noxus.  
Although some opportunists had come like Ezreal to provide supply to the endless demand of the heavy metals and reopened mines, many were still left abandoned and unmanned from a great depression a hundred years back The explorer was searching in one of the mountainous regions left deserted and did not expect to see anyone in the area.  
Since mitidite was found deep underground, the best chances of Ezreal finding any were retracing paths through old mining tunnels. After that, he would cast a spell he’d devised that would point light towards very close-by mitidite within the ground. Finding it was the easy part; the hardest part would be extracting it from the old mineshafts without causing a cave-in, which could be deadly.

 

The blond explorer was tense and wracked with anxiety; this mine was supposed to be abandoned, the mine looked abandoned, yet men were working here under the Noxian flag drawing ore from the earth. He was not surprised the Noxians would be mining to fuel their war machine but he was very surprised at how far west they were within the range; mining this close to Piltover a strong ally of Demacia, would be dangerous and have more severe political consequences. Noxus must truly be desperate to be moving this far through the mountains.

Ezreal quickly jumped back into what he had assumed was an uninhabited mining tunnel only to run into something large with his back. He turned around and standing tall and menacing behind him was a older man, with thick muscles and scares coving his body, which was one of a warrior.  
The Noxian seemed almost as surprised as Ezreal was to see him. With quick reflexes the large man grabbed a tight grip on his wrist before Ezreal could make another quick escape. The Noxian slammed him against the old mine wall face first, making the boy hiss in pain as his face was knocked abruptly against the chiseled rock, the older warrior trapped both of Ezreal’s arms behind his back and wrapped his other massive hand around the explorers neck.  
  
“Demacian spy! Shouldn’t your commander know better than to send little boys out to scout for them?” loudly hollered the seasoned warrior.  
  
“H-hey asshole,” Ezreal wheezed through the choking grip on his throat, his adams apple bobbing frantically as he tried to push out air and speak. “I’m just an explorer- not a spy, or even Demacian- b-but I still hate you Noxian cunts,” the blond managed to spit out.  
  
By now their loud struggling had caught the attention of the other Noxian laborers who gathered around the two. Ezreal could see a few of them while his face was squished against the wall, most of the had the Noxian trait of dark hair and dark eyes along with dirty clothes and poor hygiene from their secretive mining. The large mountain of a man seemed content to strangle the blonde until a grimy laborer piped in,  
  
“Hey boss, are you goin’ to interrogate him? You can let me an the boys take care of it. Being down here this long breakin’ rocks this long, a change o’ pace would be nice and we can break some bones. Some of us men who ain’t seen a woman in a year would welcome a pretty spy to play with.”  
  
“He is my prisoner, he’s off limits,” replied the large man, slamming Ezreal against the rock again for emphasis.  
  
“Let me go you Noxian turd,” angrily yelled the blonde, increasing his struggle.  
  
The man turned Ezreal around quickly and threw him like a bag over his large shoulder, ass in the air and wrists held behind his back roughly. Ezreal was helpless as he tried straining harder against the dark haired warriors grip until he gave up and went slack. The heavily scarred veteran carried the blonde like a father carrying a misbehaving child.  
  
For the last few months, Darius had been stationed to lead a group of specially picked soldiers charged with the duty of hiding and protecting Noxian mining operations so nearby to Piltover, and by extension Demacia. While the general and higher-ups tried to overplay the mission and soldiers duties at the mine, Darius could see it for what it was, a purpose for Noxus to get certain soldiers out of the picture due to either political corruption or the uncooperative nature of the chosen soldiers. Rich sons of nobles got to brag they served in the great war against Demacian, even if they were stationed in a mine a half a continent away from where the actual war was taking place. There were a few soldiers whose personalities made them like loose cannons without direction and could not be controlled in war, so they were sent away.  
For Darius, this was the General’s way to force him into an early retirement.  
The brunette is a captain of the Noxian militia for around ten years now, and been with the army ever since he was old enough to conscript. Now that he was getting older- but still not old at all in his opinion- some of the younger and reckless soldiers had spread rumors and doubt to higher-ups that he was getting weak in his age and unfit for active duty. As if it wasn’t bad enough his own brother, Draven, was probably tied up in all of this somehow as it seemed as if the axe thrower was being primed to replace him. 

  


Ezreal fidgeted uncomfortably, his hands were bound tightly behind his back with thick rope and his legs and torso were strapped into a wooden chair that looked old enough to be a part of the original furnishings within the mine.  
  
“Tell me, what does Demacia know about this mining operation?” the large muscled male interrogated  
  
“I told you I’m not a spy, just an explorer out to collect some valuable metals,” Ezreal snapped back loudly.  
  
“Don’t think I’m a fool, there’s no way this is a coincidence you’re here ‘exploring’ this same mine out of all the hundreds within the region. How much does Demacia know? Do they know the location of this operation?” Darius said intensely as he grabbed the smaller male by the throat and squeezed hard enough to choke.  
  
Ezreal wheezed until the man released him iron grip and the blonde gasped and heaved as he swallowed as much air in as he could.  
  
“I told you Noxian pig, I’m not even a spy. I’m not even Demacian, I’m from Piltover. And get your hands off me!”  
  
The blonde rocked the ancient wooden chair with a new fit of effort to break free and runaway but unfortunately for him the chair was sturdier than it looked and it held solid.  
  
Darius roughly grabbed a handful of shaggy yellow hair and pulled downwards, making the boy wince in pain and twitch in shock.  
  
“Didn’t you hear me back there? You’re my prisoner, I’ll do what I want with you, I’ll put my hands wherever they want. Since you don’t seem willing to talk I’m obligated to persuade you,” Darius hissed forcefully. The older man traced a large calloused thumb across the, surprisingly soft, face of his captive spy tracing the blue triangular shaped tattoos.  
  
“To start out, I could work on cutting these out. Didn’t your mom tell you facial tattoos attract nefarious men?” Darius slowly took out a spare knife from under a leather pouch hidden beneath his armor. The Noxian slowly opened the large and impressively long folding knife he was given from his brother a few years back, he almost never used except opening a can or two or cutting bits of rope but the blonde didn’t know that.  
  
His electric blue eyes, the same shade as his tattoos, went wide and pupils flared as the blond tried in vain to move his face out of reach of the Noxian captain, the latters large hand cupped his face bringing it forward. The knife came close to his face until he could feel the cold metal of it press into his cheek.  
  
“Let go of me! I’m just an explorer collecting mitidite, don’t drag me into the middle of your shitty war!” Ezreal hollered as the knife cut a tiny wound into his right cheek, a drop of red blood rolled down his face like a tear.  
  
Darius stopped at the blond’s cries, which seemed true enough. He never liked interrogating anyway, although executioner was known for his savagery on the battlefield, tormenting helpless enemies with no fight or risk was for cowards. He would keep his eye on the blond over the next few days and if he tried anything he would execute him on the spot.  
  
“What’s your name boy?” Darius asked.  
  
“Ezreal,” came the angry reply, the blue eyes boring daggers into the Noxian captain.  
Just to be certain it was a good idea to free the boy Darius leaned over and picked up Ezreal’s leather satchel, going through it. Among it was lots of rations, a small knife, bits of rope, candles, and other miscellaneous odds and ends, including some small chunks of a blue-ish black rock.  
  
“Isn’t mitidite bluer than this?” Darius questioned suspiciously.  
  
“It’s unrefined ore. I don’t expect a paid killer to understand,” Ezreal said haughtily.  
  
“Don’t run your mouth or it might persuade me to keep you tied up longer,” the dark haired man grumbled, dumping the blonds articles back into his bag. Ezreal flinched as he saw the knife coming towards him but felt embarrassed when it stopped to cut away the bits of rope binding his torso and legs to the rickety chair.  
  
“Hey aren’t you forgetting something?” Ezreal said, wiggling his shoulders up and down trying to draw attention to his hands bound behind his back.  
Darius chuckled.  
  
“You think I’m going to let a picture perfect blond, blue eyed Demacian run free around a secret Noxian operation? You’re not too bright for an explorer,” replied the larger man who grabbed the blonde’s bicep and started pushing him towards an opening in the dingy rock walls they were surrounded by.  
“You might not be a spy but now that you know about this you can’t leave until we’re finished here. Otherwise you’ll just run to Piltover and tell on us in reward for a couple of fancy cheese crackers,” Darius taunted the shorter man.  
  
“Asshole! Don’t act like you’re releasing me when I’m still a prisoner! When the hell will this stupid mining operation be over and why the hell can’t you mine in your own country?” Ezreal spat, trying to shake the larger man’s hold on him.  
  
“Whenever my superiors decide to pull us out,” Darius replied smugly with his purposefully evasive answer. Darius had to admit he sadistically got joy out of seeing the blonde’s horrified face even knowing he felt the same way when his superiors decided to station him here as what seemed to him a cruel joke.  
  
“By the way my name is Darius, you should know it seeing as you’ll be here for awhile,” Darius said and smirked as the blonde grew more agitated by the second.  
  
Just then the small rock tunnel they were walking through opened into a large cavernous room filled with crates and miners on break. Their eyes lingered lecherously over Ezreal, stopping whatever they were doing to eye over the blonde. Ezreal wished he could sink into the rock floor and disappear but the strong grip on his arm pushed him quickly past the men.  
  
“Don’t mind them, they haven’t seen any outsiders in nearly a year except when the hallucinations start deeper within the mine,” Darius said.  
“Hallucinations?” Ezreal asked, more than a little terrified.  
  
“Some men can’t handle the constant dark and quiet for a few months before the sensory deprivation gets to them,” the Captain responded in monotone. He almost wondered whether the blonde was his own hallucination after being underground for six straight months. Maybe he was finally going senile like everyone thought he was.  
  
The two walked alone now through a narrower tunnel lit only by dim oil lamps every few meters, only seeing a few lone miners pass by. Eventually they got to a tunnel with many openings covered in skins, which were the private rooms of higher-ranking officers within the mine.  
  
“You’ll be staying in my quarters so I can keep my eyes on you,” Darius said breaking the silence. Inside the room contained a low table that was covered with official documents and a few maps with a single chair. There was also a chiseled stone bed covered with large blankets and furs. The first thing the soldier did was take away the various maps of the mine off the table- he would carry them on his person from now on, since they were about the only thing in the room that the explorer could get into  
  
“Why am I staying with you?” the blond eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“If you’re unhappy with the accommodations I can ask the head engineer to pull a couple miners off assignment and dig you out a holding cell complete with iron shackles. I’ve always wanted my own torture dungeon and now I can get away with having one seeing as we’re being infiltrated with enemy spies.” Darius replied smartly.  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Ezreal stammered nervously.  
  
“Good- although it won’t be a joke if you try anything funny. I’ll have the miners dig you the deepest darkest hole in the mine and leave you there to rot,” Darius said sincerely.

  


Several nights passed without the two so much as exchanging a word. Although the blonde was usually in a foul mood, he didn’t scare Darius and eventually the soldier felt it was pointless to even keep his hands bound.  
  
Each night Ezreal would curl up on the other side of the room with a blanket- insisting that it was barbaric to use fur when synthetic fiber worked just as well. As winter drew closer it drew colder and colder, even Darius under his large pile of furs was chilled at night he couldn’t imagine how cold the smaller man must be.  
  
One night Darius slept surprisingly sound, and warmer than he ever felt in a long time. It was freezing within the damp mine’s themselves and as winter drew closer, the cold grew even more sharp. As he drifted awake, he realized the warmth wasn’t just his own, it was coming from a smaller body he was wrapped around. He could hear the Ezreal’s slow breathing and feel the soft blonde hair tickle his face. Embarrassed, he realized his morning wood was nestled tightly between the younger man’s surprisingly large buttocks. The blonde must’ve slipped into his bed sometime after he fell asleep but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the explorer, not as more and more cases of frostbite affected the men within the mines as winter progressed. Besides he could not deny he missed this kind of companionship.  
  
He quietly tried to extract himself from the sheets as him and the boy were completely wrapped within the blankets and furs. Darius could not help but feel a carnal rush of pleasure as his engorged dick brushed against Ezreal’s behind. He rolled around so he was no longer spooning the blond and cupped the front of his tented trousers, biting his lip to suppress a moan. He untied his trousers and started to rub his demanding member unashamed of the man lying right next to him. This was his bed after all.  
  
He paused for a second when he felt the other man moving around in bed. Darius looked over to see the blonde blushing, arms crossed lying flat on his back.  
  
“You know you’re not as quiet as you think you are,” Ezreal stated irately.  
  
Darius could not help but let his eyes linger on the blondes pink lips, and the red tongue that slipped out to lick them nervously. Then the larger man noticed a modest tenting of the sheets between the explorers legs, the blonde was aroused as well. The soldier chuckled deeply to the others annoyance. Without thinking too much, Darius decided he was going to have this blonde- right here right now.  
  
Darius quickly pulled himself on top of the smaller man, holding down the thin pale arms with his own tanned and muscled ones, and putting a thick leg between Ezreal’s thighs, forcing them to spread.  
  
“Hey!” Ezreal cried a little in shock at the other man’s sudden aggressions. As he looked at the other flushing, he could not help but notice Darius was an attractive man. His face was tan with chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw line, his dark eyes stared into Ezreal’s blue ones. The explorer blushes as he could feel his own dick growing in excitement at the lewd site of the soldier, whose trousers had dropped down below his hips below his proudly erect, and very large, penis which was dangerously close to Ezreal’s own.  
  
Just before Ezreal could think of something -anything- to say, Darius’ mouth captured his own in a aggressive kiss, laying claim to the other man’s mouth. All of the blonde’s thoughts left his brain as he felt the soldier’s dick rub lightly against his own rising one. Eventually the soldier withdrew slowly.  
  
“If you have any protest with this, say it now,” Darius said loudly in between heavy breaths, sucking and biting at the crook of Ezreal’s neck, all the while continuing to rub his naked member against the explorer’s clothed one. Ezreal couldn’t think properly enough to form coherent words, so as the aggressive male bit down a little harder than the rest of his love bites on the lobe of the blonde’s ear Ezreal involuntarily let out a loud needy moan.  
  
Darius let out a smirk- no one ever denied him and he knew it wasn’t just because of his rank within the military.  
  
The heavily muscled male released the explorer’s arms to cup his face and snaked one hand underneath the blonde’s shirt to massage his hardening nipples. He could feel Ezreal tightly grip the hair on the nape of his neck to pull the soldier closer. His dick let out a twitch of pleasure when he felt a small hand knead his ass and he began rutting harder against the other male.  
  
He felt an intense satisfaction at the loud throaty moans coming from Ezreal and proudly knew that the soldiers he’d stationed to guard his door tonight- just in case the explorer misbehaved- would spread rumors across the whole mine that the blond prisoner was his to fuck.  
  
He ground his hips upward in frustration as the friction of rubbing against his trousers lessened and let out a needy moan; Darius had untied the smaller mans pants and was working them down towards his knees. Ezreal face flushed further as he could see his smaller and pinker dick was already damp with emission, and twitched against the new warmth and friction of the large calloused hands rubbing him.  
  
Ezreal grabbed the other man’s larger dick with both hands and gently massaged the veiny underside and tip of the glans. Darius let out a deep moan and bit down on the other’s neck in his pleasure. The explorer could see the man was very well endowed with a large tan penis that curved upward, as if towards him, and large balls that hung rather low.  
  
Ezreal became lost in his own arousal and could barely even function except to pull Darius close for more friction against his throbbing dick. He was a little embarrassed at his own experience but Darius seemed increasingly aroused at his docile state and more than happy to personally make up for Ezreal’s own lack of aggression.  
  
Darius laid as much on top of the smaller blonde as he could without crushing him, and he could feel both of Ezreal’s legs wrap around his waist granting the other man easier access to his genitals. The soldier could see the blonde was on the brink of orgasm, mindlessly grinding his hips upwards and arching his back violently whenever Darius gave extra stimulation to his dick. Not to mention the lewd sounds coming out of the blondes mouth.  
  
Darius slapped away the hands exploring his own dick and brought their two throbbing members close. With one hand he brought the two together and kept them rubbing against each other. Ezreal fisted the others dark hair and pulled them together into a sloppy kiss, that was mostly their tongues fighting against each other. Darius picked up his pace and frantically humped into the other man, their balls slapping together in a increasing rhythm.  
  
Ezreal came with a loud breathy moan, his blue eyes rolled partially into the back of his head and his twitching dick spilling his pearly semen across his own stomach. Darius kept rubbing his own dick harshly, the image of the defiled blonde pushing him over the edge. Ezreal looked up at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks and lips drinking in the sight of the soldier brought to orgasm as his dangling balls tightened and pumped his seed on top of Ezreal where it mixed with his own.  
  
It took Darius’ mind a few minutes to recover from the overwhelming need to fuck and mark the other man as his.  
  
“Don’t move,” he whispered into the blonde’s ear who trembled unconsciously. Darius got up on shaking legs to fetch a cloth to clean up their emissions pooling on the other’s torso. Even though Ezreal wasn’t as heavily muscled as many soldiers, he still was covered in a layer of lean muscle with almost no fat to hide his abs.  
  
After the two cleaned up, Darius pulled the blonde close to spoon until he had to wake up to attend to his duties in an hour.  
  
“Darius,” Ezreal whispered.  
  
“What,” the soldier grunted back.  
  
“I’m hard again.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I remembered why I never post stories on here, trying to format this is worse than even fanfic.net


End file.
